A Family Matter
by batman100
Summary: Jean and Bobby have a long, caring, and bittersweet late-night conversation that discusses some family problems both are struggling to contend with...and a story that transforms their relationship in ways no one has even imagined


**A Family Matter**

"You got to admit; that pub experience **was** pretty fun" Jean said to Scott as she was adjusting her makeup. Scott was in the middle of brushing his teeth

"Mm-hmm." Scott nodded, rinsing and spitting out water before swallowing and then spoke "We should do that more often"

"Gosh, you think? That was a bit crazy at first, with the bar brawl" Jean added, getting into bed as Scott did the same

"Yeah; that was a bit ecstatic. Geez, the stuff we do on weekends." Scott heaved, yawning loudly

"I hear what you're saying. We'll talk about that in the morning. But for right now…" Jean started, turning off her light and continuing "…Let's get some shut-eye"

"Yep, time to cool off some steam" Scott replied, settling in. Both kissed, then settled down and faded off to sleep

"Scott?" Jean asked sleepily. Scott moaned in response "How far is it to Namek anyway?"

"Ugh…I dunno, a gazillion light miles from who knows where." Scott muttered before turning over and snoring. Jean did the same and shut her eyes for three seconds…only for them to open up again.

_Not good. This won't help me since I have to do a sermon at church tomorrow. Sleep, Jean, you can do it. Think, darn it, think!_ Jean thought in her head, trying in vain to feel relaxed but to no avail. She looked over her shoulder to see if Scott was alright. Scott was snoring, muttering about food as usual. Jean rolled her eyes, put on her slippers and inched quietly out the door

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Jean whimpered nervously, making sure everyone was sound asleep. Slowly, she turned the corner and headed for the north hallway before stopping when she approached Madame Hydra and Bobby's room as a warning thought entered Jean's mind

_The twins!_ Jean knew very well Hope and Aliya Drake were very easy to awaken due to loud noises, animals…or **footsteps**. Jean couldn't bear thinking of letting Bobby handle the girls and blame her for the matter. It was only after a few seconds later…

"Ugh…Robert, could you get Hope something?" Madame Hydra moaned sleepily as Hope's wailing echoed through their room silently. Quick as a bunny, Jean dashed toward the balcony window and hid there as Bobby and Hope headed down the staircase

"Remind me to hire a maid around here…" Bobby muttered sleepily, as he carried Hope down to the kitchen, not noticing Jean stealthily follow them

"Ok, here we go: Nice clean water. Fresh from the vineyard" Bobby groaned, pouring Hope a cup of water into her mini-thermos. Jean watched hesitantly, her eyes wide open as Bobby and Hope started to head for her direction

"Hey Jean" Bobby muttered sleepily, slowly walking up before stopping and slowly turning to see Jean standing by the armchair "J-Jean?"

"Um…Hey, Bobby" Jean replied meekly, her nervous meter overloading

"What are you doing? It's a quarter to two for goodness sakes" Bobby asked as Jean started to fiddle with her nails nervously

_Deny. Deny, deny, deny everything_ Jean thought insanely before calmly taking a deep breath and explaining "I couldn't sleep. I think I had too much to drink from dinner"

Bobby allowed the words to enter his mind, before his trademark goofy smile shone on his face "Well, why didn't you **say** so?" He guffawed loudly before Jean clamped her hand over his mouth

"Um, Bobby?" Jean hissed, directing him to Hope, who was currently slumbering peacefully on his shoulder. Both knew it would be a bad situation if any of them woke her up again…and if the rest of the X-Men heard it also.

"Uh…you, um, want some donuts or something?" Bobby offered kindly, directing Jean to the donuts they ordered from Krispy Kreme yesterday

"Why not?" Jean answered, smiling. Both headed for the kitchen "Um, ladies first" Bobby piped up, letting Jean enter

"Why thank you, Robert" Jean commented sweetly, kissing him on the cheek. Bobby had the biggest grin on his face after that "That's a one-time thing, though" Jean called.

"Nuts" Bobby jokingly grunted, snapping his finger

Later…

"Oh, and that time you made that igloo around us during our fight with Magneto? And you making that joke about deodorant?" Jean laughed, as she and Bobby reminisced on their memories

"Yeah, yeah! That was fun!" Bobby commented, howling with laughter as the two clinked their glasses. Jean then noticed Bobby looking rather mournful

"Is something wrong? You can tell me." Jean said, soothingly as Bobby took a deep exhale before explaining one of his deepest family secrets

"Remember that Cure incident? That thing that can suppress our powers?" Bobby grimly asked, as Jean listened intently and calmly. Bobby took a pause before saying "…My brother wanted to arrest me when it started." Jean was shocked to hear that. She knew what he was going through. She also knew her sister Sara wasn't quite **always** nice to her. Even from when they were children, Sara envied Jean for her positive attitude, her great, unyielding kindness and love for people. Jean and Sara were always close…but it turned out Sara had **nothing** in common. For when Jean chose the path of the X-Men's ideal goal of promoting peace, Sara turned away and took the long, dark, narrow path of drugs and alcoholism.

"Jean? You ok?" Bobby asked as tears started to flow down Jean's eyes

"I know how it feels. When your own brother, or your own sister hates you for being different from humans. My sister is one of them. I **loved** her! But…she never loved **me** in return" Jean confessed, sobbing tearfully. Bobby embraced her, calmly running his fingers through her long, beautiful red hair, calmly soothing her.

"Look at me. I **did** get arrested, but when I was thrown in…my brother came. He turned to the guard at my cell and you know what he said?" Bobby asked as Jean listened, tears still flowing

"What did he say?" Jean sniffled, blowing her nose. Bobby whispered into her ear "He said 'let him go.'" Jean was aghast when she heard it. "But…why?"

"Because it was right after the attack on Alcatraz started. My brother felt horrible about what he did. So, since he now knows that we mean well, he just told the guard to let me go free. He did that, and you know what happened next?" Bobby asked as Jean continued to listen

"I hugged him and said 'Thank you'. We both shook hands on that. So, from this day, we've made peace. That was how my brother did it. And…maybe someday, Sara may come around" Bobby said, as Jean slowly started to smile again

"I'm really glad we had this talk tonight. It taught me a lot of how mature and grown-up you've become." Jean said

"I'm glad also. It taught me how much you care for everyone. That's really something to be proud of." Bobby replied. Jean smiled brightly and the two embraced

"You're a good man, Bobby" Jean smiled, shaking his hand

"And you are a very kind, caring and wise young woman" Bobby commented, shaking hers.

"Let's get back to bed. We got work in the morning" Jean smiled as the two headed up the steps, hand in hand


End file.
